Toki o Kizamu Uta
Toki o Kizamu Uta — відкриваюча музична тема Clannad ~After Story~. Музика використовувалася від «Прощання з літом» до «Інший світ: історія Кьо». «To the Same Heights» виступає в якості основи для Toki o Kizamu Uta. Трек був випущений 18 листопада 2008 року в альбомі Toki o Kizamu Uta / TORCH в Японії студією Key Sounds Label. Слова 日本語 = 落ちていく砂時計ばかり見てるよ さかさまにすればほらまた始まるよ 刻んだだけ進む時間に いつか僕も入れるかな きみだけが過ぎ去った坂の途中は あたたかな日だまりがいくつもできてた 僕ひとりがここで優しい 温かさを思い返してる きみだけをきみだけを 好きでいたよ 風で目が滲んで 遠くなるよ いつまでも　覚えてる なにもかも変っても ひとつだけ　ひとつだけ ありふれたものだけど 見せてやる　輝きに満ちたそのひとつだけ いつまでもいつまでも守っていく 肌寒い日が続く　もう春なのに 目覚まし時計より早く起きた朝 三人分の朝ご飯を作るきみが そこに立っている きみだけが　きみだけが そばにいないよ 昨日まですぐそばで僕を見てたよ きみだけをきみだけを 好きでいたよ きみだけときみだけと 歌う唄だよ 僕たちの僕たちの 刻んだ時だよ 片方だけ続くなんて 僕はいやだよ いつまでも覚えてる この町が変わっても どれだけの悲しみと出会うことになっても 見せてやる　本当は強かったときのこと さあいくよ　歩きだす　坂の道を |-| Romaji = Ochite iku sunadokei bakari miteru yo Sakasama ni sureba hora mata hajimaru yo Kizanda dake susumu jikan ni Itsuka boku mo haireru kana Kimi dake ga sugisatta saka no tochuu wa Atataka na hidamari ga ikutsu mo dekiteta Boku hitori ga koko de yasashii Atatakasa o omoikaeshiteru Kimi dake o kimi dake o Suki de ita yo Kaze de me ga nijinde Tooku naru yo Itsu made mo oboeteru Nani mo ka mo kawatte mo Hitotsu dake hitotsu dake Arifureta mono da kedo Misete yaru kagayaki ni michita sono hitotsu dake Itsu made mo itsu made mo mamotte iku Hadazamui hi ga tsuzuku mou haru na no ni Mezamashidokei yori hayaku okita asa Sanninbun no asa-gohan o tsukuru kimi ga Soko ni tatte iru Kimi dake ga kimi dake ga Soba ni inai yo Kinou made sugu soba de boku o miteta yo Kimi dake wo kimi dake wo Suki de ita yo Kimi dake to kimi dake to Utau uta da yo Boku-tachi no boku-tachi no Kizanda toki da yo Katahou dake tsuzuku nante Boku wa iya da yo Itsu made mo oboeteru Kono machi ga kawatte mo Dore dake no kanashimi to deau koto ni natte mo Misete yaru hontou wa tsuyokatta toki no koto Saa iku yo arukidasu saka no michi o |-| English = I'm only looking at the spilling hourglass When I turn it upside-down, look, it starts up again I wonder if I'll be able to someday enter The advancing time that only ticked away Midway on the slope that only you passed through Many warm spots of sunshine appeared Here by myself, I'm reminiscing About the tender warmth It's only you, it's only you Who I loved My eyes tear up in the wind And you become distant I'll remember forever Even if just about everything changes It was just one, it was just one Ordinary thing But in the brilliance that I'll show you, there's only one thing that was fulfilled I'll protect it forever and ever The chilly days continue, even though it's already spring On a morning when I woke up earlier than the alarm clock You're standing there Making breakfast for three It's only you, it's only you Who aren't by my side Up until yesterday, you were right by my side, looking at me It's only you, it's only you Who I loved It's a song that I sing Only with you, only with you It's our, it's our Time passed together I don't want to Continue on my own I'll remember forever Even if this town changes No matter how much sorrow I'm to encounter I'll show you when I was truly strong Come on, let's go; we'll start walking on the sloped road |-| Українська = Category:Музика Category:Toki o Kizamu Uta / TORCH Category:Lia en:A Song That Ticks Away Time ru: